tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
New Body
Characters: Megatron, Shockwave Location: Former Decepticon Headquarters - Polyhex Date: May 31, 2016 TP: Dread TP Summary: Shockwave reveals Megatron's new body. Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:Dread TP As logged by Megatron - Tuesday, May 31, 2016, 10:03 PM Former Decepticon Headquarters - Polyhex This large dome once held the headquarters of the Decepticon Army on Cybertron, as well as the Space Bridge and Shockwave's personal lab and quarters. However, it was destroyed by the Dweller and then later remade by Galvatron into an alien curved structure riddled with spikes. Like much of New Polyhex, it looks more like something from the surface of Unicron than anything in Cybertron. It's been at least three orbital cycles since Megatron's body was shattered - his own death crystals used against him. In that time, his body has been slowly restored - painstakingly rebuilt by Shockwave, through logic, loyalty or other, darker purposes. For now, Megatron lay silent and still, although his life signs are once again solid and strong. His crimson optics are dark, and his powerful limbs lay lifeless alongside him. It has taken quite sometime, perhaps longer than many would have liked, but Shockwave is not the sort to be rushed when the work is delicate. In the time it has taken him to rebuild Megatron, much has come to pass. He has kept up, of course. Few can surpass him in his ability to multitask, but much of his attention has remained in this room. He stands over his leader even now, a datapad grasped in his non-weaponized hand, his single optic staring unblinking at mountains of data. Through painstaking effort, he has rebuilt Megatron into an exact replica of his former shell. Though he has no grasp of personal vanity, he acknowledges the general desire to remain recognizable to oneself. Inside, however, he has taken this opportunity to take complete control over the reconstruction efforts, and in so doing, make improvements to the standard functioning, and physical prowess, of Megatron. If that happens to offend him, Shockwave concludes he will get over it. If he doesn't, he'll offer a downgrade. If that offends him, Shockwave will shut him down and install an energon smoothie machine. Ha ha ha, humor. Useless gesture. Concluding that all is well, at long last, and that Megatron is functionally stable, Shockwave does the next logical thing. He hits the 'on' switch. At long last, Megatron's optics flicker to life, and there is a quiet whir as his systems slowly come to life, one after another in proper sequence. Megatron lays still for a moment as everything comes online, and then runs a diagnostic check, noting the sundry small improvements Shockwave has made. Once this check is complete, Megatron sits up, casting his glare around the small lab hidden in what to the outside looks like an abandoned base. "I function," Megatron declares unnecessarily, turning his gaze on Shockwave. Shockwave's optic dims slightly when Megatron speaks, the crude equivalent of eye squinting. He replies, "Acknowledged, Megatron," even as he pores over and processes new flows of data related to a now functioning Megatron. "Three orbital cycles have passed. Much has transpired. What has occurred in your absence, as well as the current state of affairs in the relevant universe, have already been downloaded into your databanks. You need only access them at your leisure." He pauses then, studying the datapad once more, "You are operating within expected and desired parameters. Your activation is a success - no further adjustments required." Megatron nods slowly, the questions on his lips already answered by Shockwave's preemptive download. Megatron takes a second to access the files, his powerful mind cycling through three orbital cycles' worth of reports in micro-breems. Nodding again, Megatron stands, flexing his servos and observing his balance and response time. "You have done well, Shockwave," he says at last. "Your loyal work will be rewarded." Shockwave inclines his head in Megatron's direction, setting the datapad aside. He has all that he needs from it for now. "Nemesis would no doubt send his regards as well, were he present. He assisted me initially." He regards Megatron for a moment after that, his own powerful mind cycling through information, "Starscream will no doubt welcome your return, and there is no further reason for you to remain, Lord Megatron." His optic flashes briefly, "And with your reconstruction complete, I also return to active duty." Megatron nods. "Very well. Starscream's leadership has maintained the empire during my absence, but it is time to once again strike against the Autobots, and strike hard. Let no one know of my return just yet - I do not wish the Autobots to be aware of the forces marshalled against them. Gather intelligence from Scourge as to the Autobots' current activities, and then prepare military operations against them. I want plans submitted for my approval. We will soon announce my return with fire and burning energon." Megatron makes a fist as if crushing all of Cybertron on his hand. Shockwave performs his standard salute with his arm bent across his chest. "As you command, Lord Megatron. This is a possibility that I accounted for when I concluded your repairs in solitude. I will make contact, and mobilize our military forces, from this laboratory. None will know that you walk Cybertron again until you will it." Fortunately for the empire, Shockwave has turned his personal laboratory into a veritable command hub, and carrying out Megatron's commands will be a simple affair from a logistical standpoint. Megatron allows himself a smile. "Excellent." He gazes once more around Shockwave's command hub/lab, fleshing his right arm and checking devastation levels on his cannon. He then moves to a station to begin looking over livestreamed reports from all over his empire. Soon, it will be time to strike. Soon, Megatron will rain pain and death down upon his enemies. For now, Megatron relishes, and waits. Shockwave gets immediately to work while Megatron goes to play Angry Birds (Transformers edition, of course!). He is, after all, Shockwave.